


pretty as you fall apart

by m34ns



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frong is a pillow prince and I love and respect him for that, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, anyway, i only write smut if its first times or kinks so, porn with a bit of plot, the fact that Frong is upset is all the plot but it counts, well mirror fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m34ns/pseuds/m34ns
Summary: Frong has a bad day. Thara distracts him.
Relationships: Thara/Frong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 214





	pretty as you fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> that TharaFrong smut I couldn't keep my mind from

Thara never realized that buying a huge dressing with mirrors as doors would help him like that. Sure, it helped him see his whole outfit in the mornings, see the way his white coat hangs on him, if he needs to iron it one more time, but he never thought it would help him see the best views of his life just by moving his head to the side. Such as Frong on all fours, his back arched so deliciously, while he took Thara like a good boy. Or the way Frong looked on top of him, his toned back, as he held Thara close, on the few nights Thara wanted to be held and protected.

But truth is, he never thought about including it in sex. That’s until one day when he hears his doorbell ring. As he opens the door, he feels Frong more than he sees him, being enveloped in a hug by his boyfriend as soon as he enters the apartment.

“Um, hi, babe. Are you ok?” He asks as he tries to close the door and lock it and not moving Frong at the same time.

Frong shakes his head, but he is still hiding his face. Thara sighs, gently patting his head. 

“Want to tell me what happened?”

“Mprofresedmasinment.”

Thara knows Frong said something, intended to, anyway, but he could make out the muffled words.

“Can you repeat, please?” he asks again, as he combs his fingers through Frong’s nape hair.

His boyfriend lifts his face a little, putting some space between his mouth and Thara’s shoulder.

“My professor refused my assignment. She said it’s too weak for me and she expects more, so I have to redo it…” 

Now that Thara looks at him, he can see the way his boyfriend is affected by this. Frong looks sad, defeated, his shoulders sloped.

“How can I help you to feel better? Do you want to cuddle and watch a movie or do you want me to distract you?”

Thara knew exactly what he implied when he offered to distract Frong. They’ve been through things like this before. When Frong is questioning himself, there are only two ways of making him feel better and get out of the feeling. One is, as Thara said, to watch a movie and cuddle. Usually a comedy or a cliche drama will do, and Thara will hold him tight, Frong’s back against his chest as they sit on the couch. A nap later and Frong is back again, motivated to do his best.

Sometimes, though, he doesn’t need that. He doesn’t need some bad acting to laugh at and forget about his worries, he doesn’t need only the physical support Thara offers him.

Sometimes he needs to let himself go, let Thara take care of him. Sometimes Frong needs someone to be in control, to let Thara handle everything, from his body to his thoughts. If Frong wants to be distracted, Thara knows he has to take everything from his power and take _care_ of him.

Frong is silent for a few moments, until he closes his eyes and drops his forehead back to Thara’s shoulder.

“Distract, please.” he says his a small voice, and this is Thara’s clue.

“My pretty baby.” Thara coos, as he gets away from Frong’s body. “Come on, let’s go to the bedroom.”

He takes his boyfriend’s hand and directs him to the bedroom, kissing him gently as they enter the room. Frong kisses back with fervour, arms circling around Thara’s waist. Thara lets him enjoy the moment a little longer, because truth is he wanted to kiss Frong’s sadness away since he walked in.

As he breaks the kiss, he sees the huge mirror doors of the dresser. Maybe this is just want he needs right now. 

“Can you undress by yourself?” Thara asks, looking into Frong’s eyes.

His boyfriend nods, already taking off his suit jacket. Thara smiles and goes to retreat the lube from the nightstand on the other side of the bed. He’s still looking at Frong, who now struggles with the buttons of his shirt. Thara gets on the bed and sits in the middle of it, making himself comfortable. He checks his reflection in the mirror, imagining how Frong would see himself from here. He moves a little, happy with the angle, and then looks at his boyfriend who’s now only in his underwear.

“Good boy. Now come here.” he says as he pats the space between his legs.

Frong doesn’t think twice, getting up on the bed, facing Thara.

“Not like this.” Thara shakes his head. “Turn around, sit between my legs with your back against me.”

Frong ponders for a moment, until Thara’s hands are on his temples, gentry massaging them with his thumbs.

“Trust P’, ok?”

Usually this is everything Frong needs to become a putty in Thara’s hands. He needs to know he can let go of things and let Thara handle everything.

Frong lets Thara move him so he sits with his back pressed against Thara. Thara hugs him tight to his chest, making sure to ground Frong before starting.

“Say if you want to stop, ok? Any time.” he whispers as he plants a kiss to Frong’s neck.

Frong nods, but then he remembers he has to say his consent out loud. This is the first thing Thara made clear when they started having… more special sex.

“Ok.” he says, just above a whisper, but his boyfriend heard him.

Thara starts to move his hands on Frong’s body, one hand travelling to his neck, the other to his briefs, cupping Frong through them. Frong’s cock twitches at the touch, and he lets out a low whine. He keeps moving his hand over the underwear, as he sucks a mark on Frong’s shoulder, where it can be easily hid by shirts.

“Does this gets you hard?”

He asks as he looks at Frong in the mirror, his boyfriend keeping his eyes shut, lips apart. He hooks his fingers under Frong’s briefs and helps him get out of them. Now exposed, Thara can’t help but stare in the mirror for a moment. He manoeuvres Frong’s long legs wide apart, hooking them over his own.

“Open your eyes, baby.” he whispers in Frong ear, as he traces the inside of his toned thighs with his fingertips.

Goosebumps prick up on Frong’s skin as Thara goes closer to his groin, only to stop when he’s an inch close. He watches as his boyfriend slowly opens his eyes, his breath hitched as he saw himself in the mirror, chest now flushed in a rosy colour.

“Keep looking, don’t take your eyes off.”

Thara knew what effect his low tone has on Frong, and he didn’t like to use it often, but sometimes it was just right.

“I want you to see how gorgeous you are, baby.” he kisses his neck and he gets the lube from behind him.

He flicks open the cap, before using his clean hand to reach down and squeeze Frong’s cock.

“You promise to be my good boy and not close your eyes?” he asks as he spreads the precum over the pink head with his thumb.

Frong nods, fighting from fluttering his eyes shut. Thara smiles at his answer, biting his jaw lightly and then placing a tender kiss on the spot.

“I want you to see how pretty you are as you fall apart on my fingers.”

Frong whines and closes his eyes for a second, in the same time as he moves his hips. He quickly opens them, though, and watches through his eyelashes as Thara pours some lube on his fingers, warming it.

He reaches down and spreads his cheeks, exposing his hole. The angle is so good, Thara notices, as he’s able to see everything.

“Can you take spreading your legs a little bit more?” he asks, and Frong obliges so obediently. Thara moves his own legs wider, hooking Frong’s legs better over his thighs.

“Such a good boy, so good for me.”

He takes Frong’s earlobe between his teeth, nibbling gently as he circles his finger around Frong’s pink hole. He pushes it in slowly, enjoying the way Frong is tight and warm around it. As he moves, he locks his eyes with Frong’s in the mirror.

“Aren’t you the prettiest, Frong? So nice and open for P’.” he whispers as he dips in another finger.

Frong’s chest is moving faster now, and when Thara dips his fingers all the way in and hooks them just right, his whine is an octave higher than before. Frong keeps his eyes closed shut as Thara rubs still at his prostate, and his legs start trembling.

“Open your eyes, Frong. I want you to see how gorgeous you look right now.”

Frong licks his lips, slowly opening his eyes. Thara spares him and starts scissoring his fingers inside, opening him wide.

“Do you think you can fit three fingers, baby?”

They only tried it once before, and while Frong can take Thara’s cock just fine after preparations, he still doesn’t want to overdo him.

Frong nods eagerly, munching his lip.

“Ok, I got you.”

Thara gently pushed his three fingers in, and he starts to pump Frong’s neglected cock too. Frong struggles with keeping his eyes open anymore, torturing his lower lip.

“Be as loud as you like, baby boy.” The nickname apparently made its effect, Frong moaning loudly as Thara gets inside him knuckles deep. “God, you’re just perfect. My good boy, you’re so wide open for me. So hard-working.” he showers Frong in compliments, as he finds his prostate and lifts his thighs higher to get a better angle.

He circles his fingers around Frock’s cock base, squeezing lightly.

“Do you think you can come like this, baby boy?” Thara asks, drawing lazy circles on Frong’s walls.

Frong nods again, as he moves his own hips up and down Thara’s fingers, searching for more friction. Thara gives him just that, thrusting his fingers deeper and keeping them there, rubbing mercilessly at Frong’s prostate, just how he knows it drives Frong on the walls.

Frong’s whole body tenses and starts to tremble, and Thara thinks he never heard him moan and whine like this before. He doesn’t stop, shaking his wrist and still gripping Frong’s cock from its base. Frong is a good boy, he knows he can’t touch himself so he squeezes both of Thara’s thighs, nails digging into the fabric of his pants.

“Cum for me, Frong.” he commands, letting go of the firm grip on his cock and gently cupping it instead, as he jabs at his prostate.

Frong opens his eyes wide, body tensing all over with the thoughts of the impending orgasm. He moans in ecstasy as he spills white over Thara’s hand and his stomach, twitching from his whole body. Thara keeps rubbing his fingers just a little longer, gentler, rocking their bodies slowly as Frong is coming down from his orgasm.

He retreats his fingers just as Frong starts whining from the overstimulation, from where he keeps his head on Thara’s shoulder for support. It’s not the place to push that far, Thara knows. Maybe one day, it’s something to try out, but not today. Both of his hands are dirty, so he resorts to press them gently against Frong’s entry and softening cock, while placing a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Are you ok?” he asks as he ghosts his lips over Frong’s neck, his skin salty.

He feels Frong nodding on his shoulder, body now limp.

“Much better.” he says in a raspy voice, as he kisses Thara on the neck. “Give me 5 minutes, I can’t move yet.”

Thara smiles and laughs quietly, but he doesn’t move an inch.


End file.
